1. Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to an image forming apparatus provided with a panel unit.
2. Related Art
Electrophotographic Image Forming Apparatus have been widely used. Such an electrophotographic printer is generally provided with a decorative cover and a control panel. Typically, the control panel is integrally provided to the decorative cover.